


Wreck Me

by craicniam_98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craicniam_98/pseuds/craicniam_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is worked up from planning his birthday party. Harry is obsessed with a song. Harry fucks Louis while it plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck Me

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration came from the song I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys so listen to it :)

Louis was tired. He was stressed. Who knew planning a birthday party was hard. It shouldn’t be though, it is his birthday and he knows what he wants. Its just the work that has to be put in to make it happen. Its a lot. Usually Harry would do this but Louis wants to plan it this time. Not that Harry’s parties were bad, just that he wants it to be pure Louis.

His birthday is in a week and nothing is done yet. He’s pissed. Harry would have everything done before December even started and here he is scrambling for things to go according to plan. He’s sitting on his and Harry’s sofa, notepad on his lap and his laptop by his side. He’s trying to figure out everyone he wants at the party and then figure out if they can come. So far he’s only positive of Harry, the boys, and Eleanor showing up. Why is this so hard? The old Tommo would of just sent out a mass text two days before telling everyone where and when to show up and not to forget booze. But no he’s turning 22 and things have to change. A little.

Meanwhile in their bedroom an all too happy Harry was fixing his hair in their mirror. He heard a song in a shop back in New York and was obsessed with it ever since. He had it on repeat while it played from his iPhone dock. The soft beat playing as Harry sang along. He was swaying his hips along with each lyric, truly feeling the music as Niall would say. He was only in his boxers prancing around their room singing into a hairbrush as the chorus passed. Then it hit him. Louis hasn’t heard this song yet. He’d promised he would listen later two days ago but that never happened. He was too busy with his party. But right now Louis was downstairs and Harry was determined to get Louis to listen to it. So he marched down the hallway, down their steps, and into their living room. The back of Louis head was on display, hair ruffled from sleep or constantly running his hands through it when he gets stressed.

"Lou." Harry called out to him, walking to sit on the coffee table in front of their couch.

Louis looked up from his laptop and smiled weakly at Harry. He physically looked like he was in pain.

"Lou…what’s wrong?"

Louis sighed tossing his notepad onto the coffee table next to Harry and placed his laptop on top of it. He grabbed Harry’s hands, forcing him to sit on the couch. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"M’stressed that’s all. I didn’t realize how much work i’d have to do just to plan a bloody party."

Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Louis, pulling him in closer. He rubbed his large palms up and down his back, kissing his forehead.

"Don’t worry Lou….I can help you p-"  
"No. I don’t want or need your help Haz.. This is my party I’m a big boy I can do it."

"Okay sorry. I just don’t like seeing you so stressed out. Your not that much of a good fuck when you’re stressed."

Louis snorted, laughing into Harry’s chest. Harry laughed with him, placing his cheek against the top of Louis’ head.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Louis drawing circles across Harry’s bicep.

"You never listen to the song i heard in New York."

"Right…sorry about that babe..I’m just really tired and haven’t had time to relax."

Harry shrugged, moving his hands to cup Louis’ bum. Louis let out a low gasp, gripping cautiously onto Harry’s bicep.

"Its alright. Maybe i can help."

Harry began kneading Louis’ arse. Louis closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Gosh its been long since Harry really paid attention to his ass this way. Harry started leaning Louis back against, the couch, fitting into Louis spread legs. Louis ran his hands up Harry’s back, to his shoulder, to his hair. Harry ran his thumbs across Louis’ jawline, stubble forming from the lack of shaving. He kissed Louis’ nose, making him giggle before finally attaching their lips. Louis sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth right away. Harry slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth deepening the kiss. Their tongues explored fondly, grazing each other here and there.

Louis moaned, tugging on Harry’s hair. Harry gasped, gripping on of Louis’ hips. The kiss started getting more heated, teeth clanking, tongues going crazy. It was rough an at one point sloppy but it was good. So good and Louis needed more. He wanted Harry to touch his everywhere. His body was on fire will the ache he had for Harry’s touch. They pulled away for air panting, Harry trailing his kisses down Louis’ neck. He stopped at his collar bones, sucking harshly. Louis let out a small moan, arching up into the touch. Harry ran his hands under Louis’ shirt, helping him take it off, tossing it to the floor.

"So pretty Lou. Fucking perfect." Harry whispered as he stared up and down Louis’ body. "M’gonna fucking ruin you."

Both boys were painfully hard, Louis being the needy slut he is grinding his hips up into Harry’s. Harry groaned into the kiss, pulling back to stare into Louis’ eyes. His pupils were blown, tongue licking across his lips.

"Upstairs. Now."

He climbed off the couch allowing Louis to stand. Louis started at Harry for a few seconds before scurrying up the steps and dashing down the hallway into their room. Sure he was being a desperate cock slut right now but Harry is being controlling right now and he needs to be fucked. Now. He strips himself of his joggers, leaving on his boxers so he wont anger Harry. As if that’s a bad thing, but if he did he would be teased and he can’t have any of that he needs Harry to fuck him now. Harry walked into their room moments after Louis laid on their bed. He was curious of the song playing but that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was getting Harry to fuck him. He wants to scream so loud tonight they’ll need their own street for the future.

Harry crawled onto their bed, slowly separating Louis’ legs. He leaned down, kissing the inside of his thighs. Louis sighed, running his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry ran his hands up Louis’ legs to the hem on his boxers, pulling them down letting his cock spring free. Louis gasped as he felt Harry’s tongue dart out and lick the head of his cock. He gripped onto Harry’s hair a little harder, pushing his hips up. Harry opened his mouth eagerly, allowing Louis to fuck up into his mouth. Louis started panting as Harry hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as he took Louis all the way into his mouth bobbing his head. Harry swirled his tongue skillfully, dipping it into the slit. Louis moaned, throwing his head back. Harry pulled off with a pop, propping Louis’ hips up so he could taking his boxers off completely.

"More Harry give me more." Louis whined, bucking his hips up shamelessly searching for some type of friction.

"Such a little slut.Turn over for me."

Louis did as he wad told, cock throbbing from being pressed into the mattress. Harry’s hands were back on him, rubbing up and down his thighs.

"So beautiful. Look at you jesus Lou. You’re perfect."

Louis moaned, rutting against the sheets. Harry gripped Louis’ hips, raising them up off the bed. Louis was now on his knees, propped on his forearms. He felt so exposed like this but he loved it. Loved that it was Harry who only got to see him like this. Spread out and ready to take anything he gave to him.

Harry ran his hands up the back of Louis’ thighs to his ass. He such a beautiful ass, cheeks round and plum. Harry gave a harsh smack to one of them, Louis gasping loudly from the sting. He bucked his hips back hoping for more. Harry obliged, laying down a few more rough smacks to Louis’ ass. Louis was becoming a mess and Harry could sense that. He traced a finger down Louis’ crack before spreading his cheeks leaving his hole on display. Harry kissed the rim, blowing air on it. Louis’ squirmed, gripping the sheets tight.

"Harry please."

Harry laced on of his hands with Louis’ before diving in. He licked around the rim, before flattening his tongue and licking across it. Louis was moaning, bucking back onto Harry’s face. Harry unlaced their fingers, spreading Louis open more. He licked around the rim for a few more seconds before dipping his tongue into the welcoming heat. Louis was gone. His arms gave out, faced pressed against his pillow. He was a mess. Harry was pushing his tongue in deep, sucking gently. Louis was blabbering about how good it felt, praising Harry for his skilled mouth. Harry started alternating between fucking his tongue in and licking around the rim. Louis was breathing hard, legs starting to shake. He was close. He just needed an extra push to get him there.

"Harry Harry please i need - i need more….wanna come."

So Harry took one of his hands off of Louis ass and snacked it between his legs, past his balls. He avoided Louis’ cock and pressed up on his lower belly. Louis screamed out Harry’s name, clenching around Harry’s tongue as he came. Spurts longs and thick coating his stomach and their sheets. Harry pulled his tongue out just as Louis’ legs gave out. He was shaking a bit, trying to regulate his breathing. But Harry wasn’t done with him. Harry rolled him over onto his back, licking the come off of his stomach. Louis moaned, enjoying just how filthy Harry could get when turned on. 

"You did so good for me Lou. So good."

Louis pulled Harry up to kiss him. It wasn't as rough as earlier but it wasn’t gentle either. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ softening cock, tugging on it slowly. Louis hissed, still sensitive from coming just minutes before.

"Too much too much too much" he whined trying to bat Harry’s hand away but Harry wasnt having any of that. He kept tugging on Louis’ cock. speeding up his movements. He flicked his wrist when he reached the head, Louis shutting his eyes and throwing his head back trying to breathe. Harry’s movements on Louis’ cock stopped and he reached into the drawer next to their bed for some lube and a condom.

"No condom tonight. I want to feel you. Want to feel you come inside me. Wanna feel it leak out. Be reminded of what we just did."

Harry whimpered, tossing the lube onto the bed and shutting the drawer. This whole time it’s been about helping Louis while his own cock is being neglected. He stripped of his boxers-finally-and tossed them onto the floor. He uncapped the lube, squirting some onto three of his fingers. He instructed Louis to wrap his legs around his waist as he circled his rim. He was still pretty open from his tongue so Harry pushed two inside of one. Louis automatically rocked back onto his fingers, trying to get them deeper. Harry wasted no time curling and scissoring them, searching for his sweet spot.

He assumed he found it when Louis' eyes widened, back arching up off the bed, hands coming to grip Harry's shoulders as a loud moan was ripped from his body. Harry smirked, fucking Louis with his fingers, jabbing into his prostate with each thrust. Louis' mouth was spilling loud "ah ah ah", panting hard. Harry slipped a third and final finger into Louis, gasping as Louis happily accepted him.

"Harry...Harry please...i need you please fuck me fuck me fuck me fu-"

"Okay okay I got you Lou just relax babe can you do that for me?"

Louis nodded his head yes, whining as Harry pulled his finger out. So so needy. Harry whipped his fingers on the covers, reaching for the lube again. Louis was squirming with anticipation, eyes never leaving Harry's face. Harry poured the lube into the palm of his hand, tossing it back to where it was before. He coated his dick thoroughly, sighing as he finally got some sort of friction. Pumping his dick as he looked up at Louis, face flushed red, hair slightly out of place. Harry gripped Louis leg with his free hand, shuffling himself to Louis' entrance. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry, gripping the sheets tight as he pushed in slowly. He winced never fully getting used to the stretch. Harry was just so big. He gripped Louis' hips, leaning forward to rest his face in the crook of Louis' neck. When he finally bottomed out, he placed open mouth kisses to Louis' neck allowing him to get acustomed to the burn. Louis tightened his legs around Harry's waist, gripping onto his broad shoulders. 

"M-move Haz...move."

Harry slowly pulled back, head the only part still inside of Louis before snapping his hips forward. Louis cried out, digning his nails into Harry's skin as he started to build up a steady rhytum. Harry lent back, admiring Louis' face when it was contorted from pleasure hands back to fisting the sheets. Harry gripped the back of Louis' left knee, placing his leg on his shoulder. Louis screamed out at the new angle allowing Harry to fuck deeper into him, hitting his prostate yet again. Louis' cock was hard against his tummy, red at the tip, it almost looked painfull. 

Harry placed his plams under Louis' bum, fucking into him faster and with much more force in each of his thrusts. The music seemed to get louder, drowning out th enoises coming from Louis and Harry's mouths. Harry started to sing along to the song. When the lyrics "I'll be at least as deep as the pacific ocean" poured thorugh speakers, he fucked in as deep as possible into Louis. His thrusts started becoming more erratic and rough, Louis' cries oh _yesyesyes Harry fuckmefuckmefuckme dontstopdontstop_ spurring him on even more. 

Louis was spent. He couldn't hear the music anymore. Or Harry. Or himself at that. All he was hearing was white noise. The pleasure so intense he could feel each and every one of his nerves tingling. It was becoming too much. Too much of Harry. He could see starts on the ceiling, they were so far away yet so close he felt he could reach out and touch them. He could see clouds behind his eyelids, swarming in like a raging storm. 

And then something _clicked_. It was like nothing he felt before. He felt like he was  _ **floating**_. If a breeze was to roll in, he'd go flying with it. As if Harry could sense it, Harry could sense everything, he raked one of his hands down Louis' thigh, wrapping it around his dick, pumping in time with his thrusts. 

Without warning Louis' back arched off the bed as he came, spurts going as high as his chin this time. His hands flew up to grip Harry's lower back holding him for leverage as he screamed his name at the top of his lungs.  He clenched agonizingly tight around Harry, elitcing a loud groan from his lips. Harry dropped Louis' legs and gripped his hips fucking him mercifully as he chased his own release. After a few more thursts, he finally came, body going limp. He collapsed on top of Louis catching his breathe as he came down from his high. 

Louis on the other hand was still shaking. He was still breathing hard and he was starring straight up at the ceiling. Harry looked up at him, panic starting to rush over him. He kissed Louis' neck up to his jawline and earlobe. 

"Lou. Lou are you there? Come back to me love." Harry whispered into his ear. 

Louis' body stoped shaking eventually, breathing evening out back to normal. Harry pulled out slowly, wincing from the pressure around his softening dick. He rolled over onto his back next to Louis' pulling him into his chest. Louis raised his hand, tracing the butterfly on Harry's abdomen. 

"I love you Harry."

Harry smiled, kissing the top of Louis' head.

"I love you too."

Louis looked up at Harry, smiling weakly. 

"Harry. I need your help. I can't do this alone. I didn't realize how much work is needed to plan one bloody party im such a fucking screw up i ruin ev-"

"Louis! You are not a fucking screw up! You're perfect absolutely perfect. I'll help you plan this okay. Everything will be perfect."

Louis sighed, snuggling closer to Harry. He placed on of his small legs inbetween Harry's rather too long ones. Harry reached back, throwing the duvet over thier bodies.

"Harry." 

"Yes?"

"I like this song."

 

 


End file.
